1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to closure members for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a closure member having a frame structure with a molded-on multi-function seal member.
2. Background Art
Modern consumers are demanding vehicles having higher quality and performance and lower costs. One area which has the potential to cause consumers to forgo the purchase of a particular vehicle concerns the quality and performance of the seals on its closure members (e.g., side doors, tailgate). High quality seals inhibit the transmission of wind and road noise, dust and moisture to the interior of the vehicle body, providing the passengers with a quieter and more comfortable environment.
Complex, high performance seals are routinely employed for sealing the closure member to the vehicle body and for sealing a window member to the frame of the closure member. While these configurations have generally been successful at providing a high quality seal, they are typically costly to fabricate and install. Furthermore, defects in the installation of these seals tend to negate a substantial degree of their benefits.